


just us

by x103femke



Category: Uncharted
Genre: Bad guys, F/M, Gen, Horses, Puppies, Short One Shot, Sickness, Surfing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x103femke/pseuds/x103femke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All one shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored at school and this happend  
> I'm still not good at English sorry!!

"This is ridiculous, Nate." Elena was standing in the door blocking Nathan.  
"I'm sorry, Elena." He said trying to pass her.  
"No you're not." She cried. "You wouldn't do this to me. What did I do wrong."  
"Leave me, Elena." Nathan said.  
"Not until you tell me what I did wrong!"  
Nathan pushed Elena out off the way.  
"Don't do this Elena."  
"I'm not letting you go until you tell me what I did wrong." Elena explained.  
"No, because then I'll hurt you."  
"You're hurting me by leaving!"  
"No, I don't want you to find out, so I'm leaving."  
"I'll find out sooner or later and I promise I won't get mad at you.  
"You will." Nathan looked away."It isn't something you'll forget soon."  
"We'll figure this out together."  
"Just leave me okay?" Nathan walked to his car and looked at Elena. "I'm sorry." He whispered


	2. different

Hey." Charlie walked to the bed. "How are you feeling?"  
"Tired." Chloe said sleepy.  
"Do you want some tea?" He asked.  
"Yeah." She said.  
"You know you don't have to care for me just because I'm sick."  
"Do you remember when I broke my leg?" He sat down next to her.  
"Yeah." She said.  
"You did the same thing."  
"A fever is a different thing."  
"I think it's the same thing." Charlie smiled.  
"Whatever." Chloe closed her eyes.  
"Go sleep bright eyes." Charlie pulled her blanket up to her shoulders


	3. Dogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because dogs are the most lovely animals on the planet. One saved my life

"Ooh a puppy!" Elena walked to a little Labrador. "It's a dog Elena." Nathan said. "It's a cute one." Elena played with the ears. "Look!"  
"Yes Elena it's cute can we go further now?" Nathan asked. It was Charlie's birthday and he didn't want to come late. The dog ran to Nathan. "He likes you." Elena giggled.   
"Yeah well I don't like him."   
The dog began to play with his shoelace. "Let him stop before he ruins my shoe."  
"Come on Nate he's not that worse, are you buddy?" Elena lifted the dog up.  
"There are you!" A girl ran to Elena.   
"Sorry, he likes to walk away." "It's okay, he's cute." Elena smiled. "Yeah he is, and stubborn." The girl smiled. "Did he do something to you?"  
"No, he just ran to us." Elena gave the puppy to her before Nathan could answer. "I'm really glad that he didn't run into a car."  
"What's his name?" Elena asked.  
"Nate." The girl said. "We have him a month now. Do you want a dog?"   
"I travel to much for pets." Elena smiled.  
"Okay, but if you want my grandma sells puppies like Nate." The girl smiled.  
"Yeah, they're very cute." Elena admits.  
"Elena can we go now?" Nathan asked.   
"Yeah sure, bye." Elena waved to the girl.  
"Bye!" The girl waved with the dogs leg and walked away.  
"So there is a dog on this world who stole my name."   
"Apparently. He is cute though."  
"Do you want one?"   
"I can't, I'm a journalist what does he have to do when I'm away?"   
"Well, we can ask Chloe, Charlie or Sully to watch after him when we're traveling."  
"I don't know." Elena said when they were at Charlie's apartment


	4. Bad guys

“Chloe are you home?” Elena ran up the stairs. “yeah, in the livingroom.” Elena smashed the door open. “Have you seen Nathan?”  
“No, why would I?” Chloe looked down at the floor.   
“Well because he went away with Charlie the last time.”  
“So ?”  
“This is not helping, Chloe!”  
“Well I don’t bloody know where they are!” She shouted at Elena.  
“Chloe your eye.” Elena walked towards her.  
“We were on this job. Suddenly a man came and hit us. Then there was a group who took them and luckily I got away. But they hit me and I got a concussion and I don’t remember anything. I’m sorry Elena.” She still looked at the ground  
“Let me look at it.” Elena stepped closer.  
“It’s okay, I doesn’t hurt.”  
“Where was the last time you saw them?” She looked at the wound.  
“I don’t know, what I do know was that they were taken away in a black van.”  
Suddenly they heard a knock on the door.  
“Do you have a gun?”   
“In the cupboard on the left.”

“Nathan!” Elena let the gun fall. “Where were you ?”  
“Oh you know the usual stuff.”  
“How did you know I was by Chloe?”  
“She wasn’t taken away so.”  
“She has a concussion.”  
“Chloe?” Charlie walked past them.   
“I’m fine really.” Charlie tried to touch her head. “I’m fine as long as you don’t touch it.”  
“Okay.”  
“So what happened?” Elena asked.  
“Well after we got kidnapped by these really bad guys who couldn’t fight that good. We took the treasure and got away.”  
“They let us to their hiding place which was really stupid of them.” Charlie added


	5. Horses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my best friend Leonie for helping me out with the horse names.

“Nathan did you really have to come on horseback?” Elena stood outside their house. He sat on a horse and the other horse was tied up to his saddle.  
“I thought it would be fun if we ride some. I didn’t bought them for nothing.”  
“What? Did you bought them?”  
“Yeah, this is Bonfire. And that is Black Velvet.”  
“How did you get them?” She walked to Black Velvet.  
“There is a stable up the hill.”  
“So then you just buy two horses without even looking if they are healthy?”  
“There was a veterinarian !”  
Elena looked at the horses.  
“Well they seem healthy so far. What if they are aggressive?”  
“They are not Elena, thrust me. Just jump on her it will be fine.”  
“Okay.” Elena grabbed the reins and jumped in the saddle.  
“Where do you want to go?” Nathan asked.  
“I don’t know you bought them.” Elena padded the horse on her neck.  
“Okay follow me.” Nathan rode to the stable.  
“What are you going to bring them back now?” She asked.  
“No but I hate riding back alone.”  
“This is the first time you even—“  
“I just wanted to show them to you.  
“Why did you bought them exactly?”  
“You remember my gift for our second anniversary?”  
“You didn’t have one because we had our jobs.”  
“Exactly, so this is my gift.”  
“Nathan –“  
“Just enjoy it, okay?” Nathan looked at her. “I love you.”  
“Love you too, cowboy.” Elena joked.  
And they galloped away to the stables.


	6. Surfing

“Where is Chloe?” Charlie asked. They were in Australia for a couple of things and today was a day off for them.   
“She went surfing with Elena.” Nathan answered.  
“Okay, why didn’t we go?”  
“Because we have to set out a plan to get the artifact.”  
“This is sooo boring.”

 

“How do you do this?” Elena asked when they were in the water.  
“When the wave comes, you have to stand up on your board on the right time the wave hits. It’s seems harder than that it is.”  
“Okay.” Elena said scared.  
“You see that wave over there?” Chloe pointed at the big wave that was coming at them.  
“Yeah.”  
“Well, I wish you good luck.” Chloe said sarcastic and she swum away.  
“Chloe!” Elena shouted.  
The wave came closer.  
“O my god.” Elena said. She did what Chloe said but she stood too early so she fell in the water. With a shock she came to the surface. She saw Chloe a few meters further still standing on her board. She jumped off and swum to her.  
“And that’s way you have to time.” Chloe grabbed Elena’s board and gave it to her. ”Here try it again.”  
“Yeah wish me ‘good luck’.” Elena looked at her.  
“You have to go up a little later than you did the first time.” Chloe said.  
“Okay let’s go.” Elena tried to cheer herself up.  
“3, 2, 1 go!” Chloe jumped up her board and surfed away. Elena did the same but couldn’t keep her balance as long as Chloe. Suddenly there came a jet-ski from her right.  
“Watch out! There’re surfers here!” Chloe shouted at them. She swum as fast as she could to Elena. “Are you okay?  
“Yeah, at least I stood longer on that thing than before.” She smiled.   
“You want to try again?”  
“Yeah! I want to beat you!”  
“Good luck, here we go.”  
After a few tries and a lot of falling from Elena, she came almost as far as Chloe.  
“Shall we go?” Chloe asked when they were at the beach.  
“Yeah, I’m a bit tired.”  
“Okay if you help me with getting the boards up the roof then we go.” Chloe lifted the boards up and tied them on the roof.

 

“Welcome home girls.” Sully said when he saw the girls.  
“Thanks Sully.”  
“What did we missed?” Charlie asked.  
“Well a lot of falls from me.” Elena laughed.


End file.
